Infância
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Elena discute com Damon sobre não poder ser mãe.


**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Stefan não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Spoilers:** Um pouco da quarta temporada.

—

Boa leitura!

—

Elena estava sentada na biblioteca dos Salvatore e folheava um livro preguiçosamente, na outra mão um copo de uísque descansava. Ela não sabia muito bem quando havia virado adepta de um uísque escocês. Ou vai ver só estava se acostumando com isso.

Ser vampira não tornava nada mais fácil e ter sentimentos amplificados só trazia mais stress. A vida não era perfeita e se ela pudesse ter escolhido, com certeza não teria marcado a letra que vinha descrita como: Sede de sangue, descontrole emocional e tudo de ruim que vinha no pacote. Elena não estava conformada com os acontecimentos recente, mas aprendeu a lidar com a situação.

Stefan estava certo quando disse que bebidas alcoólicas sempre ajudavam a controlar os impulsos, mas vampiros bêbados também não era o evento mais recomendável do mundo. Era perigoso para humanos e para o vampiro poderia ser algumas vezes nostálgico.

Vagando pela biblioteca ela tinha achado todos os gêneros de livros. E achou uma coisa que fez seu coração disparar – se isso fosse possível -, e as lágrimas vieram aos olhos.

Ela encontrou uma coletânea dos irmãos Grimm que datava o ano de 1812. Era uma primeira edição e só isso seria o bastante para emocioná-la, mas o fato era que sua mãe lia João e Maria quando era pequena. E também outras histórias clássicas.

Elena cheirou o livro há muito tempo fechado e achou o capitulo que guardava João e Maria. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas outra vez enquanto lia. A emoção não tinha exatamente haver com o livro, mas as lembranças que trazia.

Elena se via deitada na cama quando criança. Ela sonhava com isso pra si antes dessa confusão começar. Sonhava em ser mãe, com uns três filhos, uma casa simples e...

Quando estava com seus treze anos, sonhava que seus filhos teriam um pai exemplar, um homem modelo e isso hoje em dia tinha essa visão sob uma perspectiva diferente.

Sem perceber seu rosto estava coberto molhado e soluçava baixinho. Esse era apenas mais um dos sonhos que tinha morrido ao se transformar em vampira.

Alguns segundos depois Elena sentiu uma presença e resolveu se virar.

Era Stefan.

Ele pareceu desconfortável ao vê-la chorando e parou um bom tempo calado parecendo decidir se deveria falar algo.

- O que está te aborrecendo? – Seu ex-namorado perguntou quase em um sussurro, sem ter a certeza de que ainda se importava com ela.

Elena apenas balançou a cabeça. Não queria falar do assunto com ele. Não depois que Rebekah revelou que Stefan queria a cura para que ela tomasse e o próprio Stefan poderia fazer isso e assim terem filhos e envelhecerem juntos.

A culpa era um sentimento bastante presente depois de toda montanha russa emocional.

- Você brigou com o Damon? – A pergunta não veio acompanhada de veneno ou uma felicidade implícita pela suposta briga. Só soou insegura.

A garota apenas negou novamente com um movimento de cabeça.

- Eu só encontrei uma primeira edição do livro de conto dos irmãos Grimm.

- Isso é motivo de muita emoção.

A essa altura Stefan relaxava o corpo no batente da porta, como em uma pergunta de um bate papo informal.

- É que...esse era um dos livros que minha mãe lia quando eu era criança. E percebi que nunca vou poder ter pra quem contar as mesmas histórias. – Elena não esperava ser tão sincera e contar o que estava passando.

- Nós vamos encontrar a cura e você pode encontrar alguém e ter filhos. – Stefan fez o comentário como se estivesse falando que ela poderia comprar os ingredientes de um bolo no mercado da cidade.

Elena encarava a página por onde seus dedos percorriam as letras meio apagadas pelo efeito do tempo.

- As coisas não são tão simples. Ter filhos com alguém que eu não amo, não é algo que está nos meus planos.

Dessa vez havia veneno até na risada curta que Stefan dera:

- Seus sentimentos são volúveis, Elena. Você pode amar outra pessoa quando voltar a ser humana. Já vimos isso acontecer em outra ocasião de mudanças.

Elena teve vontade de pegar o lápis em cima da mesa e enfiá-lo em Stefan. Só pra aliviar a tensão por não merecer ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Tirando o fato de que uma vampira bêbada e zangada poderia ser desconfortável.

Mas ela apenas segurou o copo com mais firmeza e o encarou. Sem saber se procurava um sinal de arrependimento ou se torcia pra alguma habilidade vampírica desconhecida fosse ativada e pudesse causar algum dano em Stefan.

Damon surgiu alguns segundos depois. A postura de Elena mudara, se sentindo mais confortável e Stefan mais tenso.

- Atrapalhando? – Ele chegou na sua postura despreocupada e foi direto para a mesa de bebidas.

Stefan não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas virou as costas e saiu deixando Elena e Damon sozinhos.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio pelo tempo necessário. E essa era uma das coisas que Elena gostava sobre estar com Damon: ele não a pressionava desde que estavam juntos. Era verdade que ele nem sempre respeitava suas decisões e muito menos concordava com elas na maioria das vezes, mas respeitava seu espaço.

- Com o que você está triste? – Era suave, sem pressão. Como o vento das tardes de primavera que não arrastavam as folhas para canto algum, só estavam ali para refrescar e deixar aquele som gostoso aos ouvidos.

Elena apenas se procurou por mais contato físico, já que agora Damon estava sentado no mesmo sofá. Ele deixou que ela se aproximasse e a envolveu nos braços.

Não demorou muito para que o choro viesse. Choro de agonia, de conforto e de intimidade. Elena sabia que Damon era a única pessoa com quem ela gostaria de realmente falar sobre o assunto.

- Nunca vou poder ser mãe. – Elena respondeu depois das lágrimas secarem.

Damon circulava os dedos para secar seu rosto e era impossível traduzir o que aqueles olhos azuis diziam.

- Você pode ser quando tomar a cura.

- Talvez Silas não nos dê oportunidade de tomá-la.

Depois de toda essa corrida, Elena era a menos otimista com cura e encontrar o imortal mais poderoso de todos. Ela não era pessimista já que gostaria de encontrar a cura, oferecer para Abby – para amenizar a tragédia que tinha indiretamente causado -, dar para Stefan mesmo depois de tudo, tomá-la e dividir com Damon. Se ele desejasse. Mas os históricos de missões super importantes e bem sucedidas não era dos melhores. Um exemplo: Klaus ainda estava vivo, assim como Rebekah.

Bem lá no fundo Elena achava algo aconteceria, mas a esperança era _mesmo_ a última que morria.

- E eu só teria filhos com a pessoa que amo. – Ela murmurou em meio a teia de pensamentos envolvendo a cura e suas conseqüências.

Damon pareceu tomar algum tipo de choque elétrico imaginário.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Bem...Eu amo você, então.

Agora o que passara nos olhos de Damon foi definitivamente surpresa.

- Se isso fosse possível, você gostaria de ter filhos _**comigo**_? – A surpresa vinha até na voz.

Se Elena ainda fosse humana, com certeza suas bochechas teriam adquirido o tom avermelhado. Ela apenas murmurou um sim.

- Se nós encontrarmos a cura, vamos poder pensar no assunto.

Damon a apertou mais no abraço e ficaram aproveitando o silêncio de expectativas e meias promessas.

Elena conseguiu sorrir em meio a nostalgia e parecer uma adolescente boba outra vez:

- Posso ler pra você?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas não fez menção de ir a lugar algum quando ela começou com: _Era uma vez!_

Parecia que aquela noite era o começo de vários começos.

—

_**É apenas um plot aleatório e espero que tenham gostado. Não tenho o costume de fazer fics com os personagens, vocês sabem que sei lidar melhor com Real Person.**_

_**N/F: Pra quem lê Permanent: Já estou terminando o próximo capítulo. Desculpem a demora.**_

_**Obrigada por quem teve saco pra ler e se divertiu.**_


End file.
